Black Cats and White Fangs
by Polarbearblue
Summary: Blake never talks about her past. She likes people to assume it's just a tragic tale of a poor Faunus growing up in the White Fang. But only because it makes it easier to forget that once upon a time she was happy. It makes it easier for Blake not to blame herself for that lost happiness. A look into Blake's life before Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. So this would be my second fiction piece and I want to try some thing I have hardy done before early. I'm going to attempt to write a story mostly without the use of dialogue, relying on describing emotions, expressions, and thoughts to tell a story. So sorry if it suck. Enjoy.

* * *

A small Faunus child with brown hair, brown cat ears, and piercing amber eyes no more than 6 years of age had found herself in a difficult situation. Wearing a faded purple t-shirt, brown shorts and a dirty black scarf, bandages covered her upper left arm she was taken off the streets and dropped off at the Vale police station by an elderly couple who noticed the child hiding in a dark alleyway with a protest sign that read "Faunus' Right!"

The old police officer who took her in grunted. He was afraid this would happen. Some child, way too young to participate in the small summer rally, had gotten lost when a group of human teenage boys caused a disturbance and harmed some innocent people with homemade bombs. The officer looked at the child sitting on a nearby bench and attempted to shake her hand. At least he'd be friendly and calm the girl, who must be afraid of being separated from her mother and father for so long.

The child looked at the hand then back at him, narrowing her eyes to a glare that warned him not to touch her. The old man shivered. While he had no ill will toward Faunus, he hated cats, especially the way they looked at him. They always seemed to be measuring you up, judging you by how much of a threat you posed and placing you on their list as prey. It didn't help that the child's amber eyes were so intense he felt them burning a hole in the back of his head. The old man grunted and called over a Faunus with a lion's tail to take the girl to an interrogation room, the cleanest room they had, set her up with a blanket and a turkey sandwich. He'd deal with finding her parents later. But hopefully, they'd know to come here for her.

* * *

Two days. For two days this "kitty", an affectionate nickname some of the officers gave to the Faunus girl, stayed in the station as they watched over while looking for her family. The old man with whom "kitty" had the pleasure of meeting sighed as he looked at the child hugging the blanket and throwing sharp glares at nearly everyone there, probably because they were human. Rubbing his eyes he rested his chin over his right hand, thumbing through the papers on his desk. Apparently, the young teens that set off smoke bombs in the rally also went on a violent "killing spree" randomly picking up some of the protesting Faunus to beat up. The old man prayed it was not this child's parents.

The old man's attention snapped to the front door as a young woman with long and wavy black hair, no older than 25, dressed in a black hoodie, blue jean pants, and white bandana and blue cap walked over to his desk. He smiled at the familiar face as she approached him; behind her were two officers each with a handcuffed boy. The woman exchanged some greeting with the man shaking her head to answer various questions while stealing short glances at the child sitting a desk away. From what kitty could tell they were only able to find two of the five responsible for the mess and that the new woman would have kept looking, but had another assignment to do in Forever Fall. Her duties as a huntress came first.

Just then, the child felt something wet with a texture like snot on her face. She looked up to see one of the boys had spit in her face and was set to do it again. Brave little Kitty jumped out of her chair and puffed her chest out, daring the teen to do it again. She was used to getting spit on and this bothered the boy who snorted even more to put as much snot into the next spit. But before the boy could even work up a good wad he immediately found his head banged into a desk and the side of his jaw aching, chocking on his saliva, a pair of hands wrapped around his neck. The woman in black and blue had slammed him into the desk. Hard. And for anyone could tell, she probably broke his jaw.

* * *

Kitty ran. The child ran out the police station and into a dark alley, pressing her back against the wall and bringing her knees to her chest as she silently wimped. After being reprimanded by the old man for punching the boy in the face and slamming his head into a desk, the young woman walked over to kitty and wiped her face. The child didn't know what came over her but before the woman could even say hi she bolted out the door.

As the 6 year old cried into her knees a tall figure stood over her, then bent down and ruffled her hair. Looking up the child met vibrant blue eyes, like electricity or neon lights the girl would later remark, so intense and stunning they rivaled her own amber gaze. It was the huntress from before, the human who was so bold as to defend her. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours before the girl shivered at a sudden gust of wind. It was a very chilly for August, and no one would dare be caught outside without a jacket today.

Without warning the woman removed her hat and bandana, and then pulled her black hoodie over her head. She swiftly threw it over kitty, commenting how it was much too big for her to wear but would keep her warm. Kitty was confused. Why was this human being so nice to her? To Kitty's surprise the woman sported a pair of panther ears and a long black tail. The girl looked at the jacket then back at the owner, who flashed Kitty a grin. How could the girl not guess this huntress was also a Faunus? Without a word the woman stood to her feet and adjusted her bandana and cap back on her head. Her wrapped her tail around her waist and outstretched her hand to which Kitty took. Pulling the hood over her head they walked back to the police station.

* * *

By the third day, when they could not find the child's parents, the old man, "Chief" as he was called, began making arrangements to send her to an orphanage. The young huntress from before; however, had visited for a second time and on hearing the news, instead convinced the Chief to let her take the child until they located her family. Kitty was delighted to hear this and secretly rejoiced when he finally relented. Of anyone this child had met since the rally, the huntress was the only person this child was comfortable with. Taking her back to her apartment, the huntress had finally gotten the little Faunus to speak, learning her name was Blake Belladonna. Blake in turned learned her new caretaker's name was Pantera Bluet.

In a week Pantera learned a lot about Blake. When Pantera ran to the store to find food for the child other than turkey sandwiches, she found Blake was very self-sufficient, having made a meal for two out of leftover food in her fridge. She learned Blake was an avid reader who loved fairy tales and ninja stories and was quite bright for her age. She discovered Blake may have a natural talent for music and took it upon herself to teach her how to play the guitar. The biggest knowledge; however, was her extreme dislike of humans.

A middle aged gentleman had stopped by her apartment to deliver new of the child's family. Sadly, of all the victims of the "smoke bomb rally", Blake's parent had passed away while being treated at a hospital for serious injuries. The child had no other family to contact, and their best option was to send her to a foster home. Pantera didn't know Blake was listening.

She thought she had laid her down for a nap. But on seeing the photos of her decreased father from the bedroom Blake went into a violent fit of rage, one much too extreme for a 6 year old, attacking the social worker who visited for the day. Pantera did what she could to calm Blake, who screamed for Pantera not to allow dirty human to take her away. Once calmed and locked away in her bedroom Pantera apologized and begged for more time. Surely Blake had some family. Much to the social workers credit he remained calm, but told the huntress they had exhausted all resources to find no one else existed, and even remarked that with her strange behavior he was unsure anyone would take her.

Looking back some years later, she would say she had no real incentive to suggest what she did. She was young and wasn't really up to responsibility of caring for a kid. But seeing Blake react so violently to others convinced Pantera that the child couldn't, or wouldn't, survive living with another family. Pantera looked at the social worker and smiled. "I'll adopt her."

He didn't know what was worse; the kitty that tried to beat his face in, or the big cat that declared she'd be kitty's new mother after the fact. At the same time he no longer cared, he wasn't paid enough to try and understand people's thought processes. Sliding a few adoption papers her way he'd warn her to first think about what she was doing. And think about it Pantera would. For seven months she would. She didn't know why they would allow Blake to go so long without a permanent home, but she would later learn someone had pulled some strings and given her up to a year to be Blake's temporary legal guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Pantera learned a lot about being a "new parent" very quickly; she had to buy new clothes, apply for Blake to attend school next fall, and secure more jobs, now that she was feeding two people. Her first real test would come two weeks later when she notices Blake's ears were slowly turning darker. The young huntress had already set an appointment for Blake to see a Pediatrician, but on noticing the fur color change immediately dragged the child to Faunus friendly doctor.

Much to Blake's credit, she didn't try to kill the woman giving her the health exam; she felt bad for trying to hurt the social worker and didn't want to embarrass the nice Faunus Huntress in public. But much to her new guardian's disappointment, she learned Blake had a very difficult first 6 years; Blake was malnourished.

Inside her apartment Pantera looked in her refrigerator and cringed. Pantera never really worried about what she ate. She did her best to have a balanced diet, but since becoming a Huntress she ate almost nothing but fast food and microwave meals. But such a diet wasn't right for a child, even if since being with her, Blake was getting healthier. "That would explain why her ears are turning black", she remembered the doctor told her. Pantera looked at her pint sized roommate who had been rather timid since the return; she must feel like she had done something wrong.

Sighing Pantera walked over to one of the kitchen drawers and began pulling out pamphlets with various food dishes and phone numbers on them. With 10 in hand she sat Blake at the table and shoved them in her lap, instructing the girl to pick a place. Blake blinked a few times and stared at the older woman then back at the papers in hand, meekly holding up one a few minutes later. If she was going to decide dinner tonight, she'd pick something she rarely had the luxury for: pizza, with a preference for anchovies.

Pantera laughed, placed her hand on Blake's head and ruffled her hair as she seized the booklet from her small fingers to call the restaurant number provided. She ordered 2 personal pies, one with anchovies and meat lovers for delivery, before dumping all the pamphlets away in the trash. The next day the Huntress went out shopping and stocked her fridge with fresh fruits, vegetables, and meat. Overnight, with 2 cookbooks for assistance, Pantera changed her diet to make "Cam's Pizza Parlor" and "Mitchell's Burger Delights" a rare treat, and Blake never went a day without various food she never knew existed on her plate.

* * *

Teaching Blake to tolerate humans was another task Pantera had deal with. Fortunate enough it happened with she was put tough position and had to leave Blake for a short period of time. Winter had quickly arrived in Vale, and with it, most Grimm had left for warmer climates. That meant jobs dwelled low and Hunters either took vacations or overseas jobs to warm paradises like Mistral. As such Pantera decided on taking on a three day job off the continent of Vytal. And she needed a caretaker for Blake while she was away.

Pantera's first decision was to ask a few Faunus she knew, but when none were available, she had to turn to her ex-partner and friend from her school days, a human, to do the job. Afraid Blake would lash out again, Pantera had set very strict rule to which she demanded the child follow, threatening consequences otherwise. Blake promised she'd behave, but when the man arrived and Pantera left, Blake resorted back to tantrums.

Lumière was a patient man, dutiful, and gentle. But Blake was a handful and everyday he prayed Pantera would return to relieve him of this misery. She was a very mischievous and angry child, commenting that she acted just how he'd expect a stray cat to behave, such as breaking things and trying to cause bodily harm. When a call came in that Pantera's three day job would be extended a week, Blake caught wind of it and ran away one night, wandering far across the commercial district and into Forever Fall forest.

Blake would have died if Lumière wasn't quick enough; he found her slightly injured and staring down an old lone Ursa close to the city boundary. Quickly killing the monster with a crop of his halberd and retrieving the scared and crying child, Lumière hugged Blake and took her home as she tried to kicked and screamed out his grasp. Eventually she wore out and fell asleep in his arms, allowing Lumière to tend to her wounds. Blake woke up the next day to her favorite pizza for breakfast, and the duo ate anchovy slices for lunch and dinner too.

Pantera didn't know what happened, and Lumière never told her, but from that day on she noticed Blake had become progressively tolerant of human interaction.

* * *

In time Blake adjusted to life with Pantera. Restricting her role to caretaker Pantera took care of Blake just as any mother would without ever claiming to be one. And in time Blake found small comfort with Pantera, even if she was still distant from her caretaker, celebrating holidays and special events she didn't have the joy of experiencing before. She was her protector whenever she felt afraid and a friend when she needed it. But they both knew time would eventually run out on their relationship and Pantera had a particularly tough decision concerning if the two would be a real family.

On the heels of upcoming spring, March meant Blake would be turning another year older. But it also meant Pantera may not get to keep her cute kitten. The social worker in charge of Blake's case had once again come to see Pantera to deliver troublesome news. Despite what she had been told, the higher connections that allow Blake to live with her was no match for the government of Vale and a decision about the Faunus girl had to be made shortly, as in a week after she would seven. Unsure about why the state suddenly cared about homeless youth, especially this one, Pantera had long decided she'd only adopt Blake if that was what she wanted. Pantera knew she would have to have a very hard conversation with the girl.

Pantera didn't like being deceiving, but given the time this was coming up, she knew she had to have to some way to convince the child she was best with her. She knew she'd look bad if all the plans she made for Blake's birthday ended up looking like a bride. The birthday celebration would be bittersweet if she rejected her, feeling pressure to agree to living with the Huntress.

In Pantera's defense, she tried to confront Blake about this before her special day, but found no time or courage to tell the girl. Instead she spent the entire birthday taking her to places, eating, and celebrating with just the two of them.

"I know what I want for my birthday…"

Pantera raised a brow at the girl's sudden outburst as they walked down the street to "Jay's Sandwich Shack" for Blake's much desired tuna sandwiches. She had told the kitty that she'd cook something special for dinner, but Blake insisted they go there instead. It was her day and she had long craved a tuna sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes for a week now. Pantera scratched her chin before ruffling Blake's long brown hair under a black hoodie, the same black hoodie Pantera gave her when they met. Prompting her to continue Blake took out a thick folded paper and tenderly unfolded it to hand to Pantera.

A bit confused as to why she wrote it down and handed it to her instead of telling Pantera when she asked weeks ago, Pantera felt her heart stop when she read the top of paper document. It was a set of adoption papers, with Blake Belladonna and Pantera Bluet filled into the appropriate places. She didn't know how Blake found these papers or that she'd consider adopting her. She assumed she hid it pretty well and made no hint about her desire for it.

Fighting back tears, Pantera looked down to the child who was staring back up with seriously intense amber eyes. "I don't want to go to a strange home…and you make good fish fry", Blake responded, shyly looking away from Pantera's wide eyes; she must have realized that she basically told Pantera her reason for this gift was because Pantera had learned to cook.

If you asked the Huntress a year ago, she would have waved away the idea of a child and family. Being a huntress was a dangerous job and Pantera liked living free of responsibilities. It meant she could pack up and move whenever she wanted. With nothing to tie her down, she wouldn't be breaking any hearts if she died. If you asked her a year ago, she would have never imagined giving Blake a piggy back ride to a sandwich shop to celebrate a birthday and the first step to them officially becoming a family.


	3. Chapter 3

With Blake officially in her care, the duo existed as a family unit. Pantera became a disciplinary that established rules and expectation now that their arrangement was permanent. Plenty of times Blake received punishments for thing she was never reprimanded for before. It may have been because her biological parent encouraged Blake to "fight against the system" that deprived them of many basic need and right, like food. As such, Pantera didn't think good of Blake stealing food from the store, running off to join White Fang rallies, or trying to fight other children who made fun of her cat ears.

But as much as a strict adult Pantera was, Blake discovered she had a lot of maternal instinct, a bond to Blake as her family, and allowed Blake many freedoms of pursuits. Instead of Blake fighting bullies, Pantera confronted the parents and scared away her tormentors. She encouraged Blake to read, often buying her books and teaching her things she wouldn't learn until she was older, after discovering Blake was two years ahead of her peers and could skip grades and finish elementary school in a year. She signed Blake up for extra activities so that she always stayed busy… whenever they didn't attend White Fangs protest or doing White Fang community service activities.

However, of the many things Pantera allowed Blake to learn, she did she best to steer her away from the idea of being a Huntress. Being a Huntress, Pantera argued, was one of the most dangerous jobs anyone could take. It took years of combat school to become live bait for the numerous Grimm that haunted the dark territories humanity desired to claim as their own. Even the most skilled of fighters run into a life or death situation, half of whom overestimate their abilities and never make it home. Fresh out of combat school graduates were worse, because even with all their training, they were stupid. Sometime, they just aren't prepared and perish to Ursi or lone Beowolves. The lifestyle Pantera lived was not acceptable for Blake, a child who was much more gifted than Pantera at her age.

It was an odd set of feelings, but Pantera had dreams for Blake; a vision for the Faunus that she couldn't explain to the 7 year old yet, but hoped she could one day share. And none of it involved slaying monsters. But you know what they say about those best laid plans…

* * *

Blake was having a bad day. The neighborhood bully who attended school with her had stolen her hat. For some time now, Blake had been extra careful in hiding her Faunus heritage. Aside from the few children who lived in the same building as her, and only a few people Pantera trusted, no one knew she was a Faunus. And things were fine, until the neighborhood bully stole her hat.

Being a Faunus meant many of her kind had to make a choice: display their birthright with pride or keep it under wraps. For as long as she could remember Blake always showed off her difference with pride, bringing with it a lot of pain. She had thick skin, but since moving in with Pantera, Blake found that life would be so much easier if she hid what she was. It didn't mean ignoring what she was or being ashamed. It just meant getting by. So like Pantera, Blake wore a variety of hats and head wraps. Taping down her ears, covering them with bandanas, or wearing a baseball caps, Blake became human. Teachers and parents didn't really question it; a lot of children dressed the same. But one day that damned neighborhood bully, he took her hat in the middle of a cold November, and Blake suffered the fate of many of her peers.

That day at school had been terrible. She lost all the friends she worked hard to make and someone stole her lunch money. In gym they played dodge ball, and she was picked last with the other Faunus kids. Thank God for being fast, because almost all of the children threw their balls at her. Kids that would have stood up for her distanced themselves when one of them got thrown in the trash can. Other Faunus children who paid their dues ignored her. Blake never felt so alone.

The women who worked the lunch counters took pity on her, remembering some of their days being teased and not even being a Faunus, so they gave her a free lunch, the very last pizza slice. But when one of the older children stole her lunch and threw milk in her face with a teasing "Here kitty, drink up!" Blake got into a fight. Then she ran home to hide.

* * *

Now under Pantera's many established rules, there was a special room in the spacious apartment Blake and Pantera lived in that Blake could not go. Hidden behind sliding bamboo and rice paper panels, with pictures of various locations around the world and people from Pantera's past lined on the walls, the door was hardly hidden from view. From time to time Blake noticed Pantera spent a bit of time in this room but couldn't tell what went on behind those doors. She often heard noises but whenever she went to investigate she was met with a harsh threatening glare.

Maybe Pantera was having sex. All she ever heard was grunts and growls, Pantera always came out sweaty, and Blake read in a book that was what adults did in secret. Nonetheless, the glares should have scared her off, but it was only on Blake's last attempt at discovering the mystery behind the rice paper door did she avoid that part of the apartment; Pantera punished her with a hard spanking and double chores for a week. So for a time Blake had forgotten about the special room Pantera spent her time in when she wasn't traveling the world on jobs. But on today, one of the worse days in Blake's young life, she was going to break a rule.

Pantera wasn't home so that left Blake plenty of time to do the deed. Breaking open the lock Pantera placed on the door Blake entered to find a small room with a walk-in closet filled with training equipment. The walls were bare, save for a pair of katana in a wooden chest by the wall and the picture of an old smiling man above a small altar Blake recognized as a _butsudan_.

Well this was anti-climactic and Blake was even more frustrated than before. This was nothing but a dusty makeshift dojo. Ignoring the fact Blake broke the lock to the door she figured Pantera wouldn't know she was here or be upset so long as Blake left everything in place.

Except… those samurai swords were pretty cool. Just like in her ninja novels and mangas she read. So long as she was careful, she could play with them. Wasn't like they were really real right?

* * *

Five minutes was all it took for Blake to find she'd serious trouble. She took out a training dummy from the closet and gave it a sword, pretending it was that neighborhood kid that took her hat. She was going to let out some steam and beat it up. But the swords were real. High quality steel that was sharper than a butcher's knife. And how did Blake know that? Well, she wasn't careful. Finding the sword was much heavier; she took one foolish swing, lost her footing and fell on the dummy, whose sword cut her arm.

It was fortunate for Blake the sword didn't cut her arm clear off, but now she was bleeding. It wasn't a lot of blood or a deep wound, but she did get some on the floor and the blade. In a panic Blake quickly threw the swords back in the wooden chest, returned the dummy, and bandaged her arm. After wiping the floor clean, she threw on her black hoodie and sat on the couch to watch television, just as Pantera returned home.

Pantera was already on high suspicions. In the middle of a mission she gets a call from Blake's school concerning today's events, and immediately returned home when a neighbor from down the hall calls, noticing Blake was home, but not her two boys. It didn't take long for Pantera to discover what happened, the broken lock being a dead giveaway. And thus Pantera was pissed. Those vibrate blue eyes Blake was always afraid would turn on her never looked so menacing; so much so Blake immediately cried when Pantera looked at her. Her caretaker was going to throw her out on the streets for being disobedient.

Pantera wouldn't allow herself to yell at Blake. She may have given spankings, but even those were rare. She was angry but wasn't going to yell. Instead she properly addressed Blake's wounds and sent her to bed without dinner.

The next day Blake didn't go to school, which was good because Blake didn't want to go. She wasn't ready to face the cruel children again. Half expecting some sort of harsh labor punishment Pantera was known to give as discipline, instead the two just talked. Pantera could do without lecturing her or fussing. That type of discipline never worked for her as a kid, and sure enough it did nothing for Blake. But Pantera had to know why Blake go into another fight yesterday, why Blake broke the number one rule in Pantera's house, but more importantly, why Blake still seemed so unhappy; was Pantera not doing a good job in raising her? Blake assured her that she was, but she was always being picked on, and couldn't hold her own in a fight and figured if she went to combat school like Pantera, she wouldn't have to hide her cat ears.

"You want to slay monsters?" Pantera asked in a rather mocking tone.

"I want to be able to fight back! I want to be strong."

Pantera chuckled. Did this child only think solutions to her problems were solved with violence? Pantera tried to explain that things didn't exactly work that way, and that sometimes getting by meant keeping secrets, like her Faunus heritage. But Blake was adamant about combat school. Besides, she'd be like the heroes in her fairy tales. Entertained by this notion that if she learned to wield a blade, her tormentors would stop harming her, Pantera was willing to play devil's advocate. She handed the faunus child a long silk ribbon and told her that she was meant to tie it into a bow. "A pretty black bow for a pretty kitty" Pantera joked. Then she made Blake a promise. If she could finish her last year of school, she'd give her a test. If she passed, Pantera would serious consider letting Blake attend combat school when she turned of age.

Pantera didn't want Blake to Signal Academy, her likely destination if she passed Pantera's "test". Unfortunately Pantera couldn't control fate. At the time Blake didn't understand only potential hunters went to combat schools, but the writing on the wall was clear; Blake was blessed with a gift few people had, and Pantera learned the extent of Blake's abilities during a mistake she made in their first mock duel.


	4. Chapter 4

"If your father was such the strongman, he wouldn't have gotten killed like a dog!"

Regret. Pantera knew all about regret. She was young but her life was full of them. She made plenty of bad decisions and twice she paid with the loss of a mentor and a friend, their pictures hung on her walls and in her butsudan. Other reminders of regret existed as scars, most of which were physical. But her regrets weren't always because they hurt her. Usually someone else suffered much more for her faults. Pantera made so many mistakes she stopped measuring how big of mistakes they were. In time she referred to her errors as 'blunders' she'd forget about, and mistakes she'd feel a lifetime of regret for. Those mistakes, the ones she felt regret, emotion turmoil for, with physical manifestation of them etched across her back, where the ones that kept her up at night.

But this mistake was hard to categorize. She knew it wasn't a blunder, it was regret. And like all her other regrets, she'd give every lien in the world to buy back the seconds before it happened, to change what she said. But, it was because of what she said that something special happened, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that; other than pain from the scratches on her neck and face.

Truthfully Pantera wanted to rewind to when she made Blake that promise. If she finished school without any incident, she'd give her an exam. If Blake passed the exam, she'd seriously consider allowing her to attend Signal Academy, which in all likelihood Pantera would have allowed. Pantera didn't think Blake could pass her test, let alone get through school but Blake had high hopes. It took every bit of will power on the Faunus child's part to resist the urges to fight or run away, but after the initial week of hell she'd p up with since returning to school, she became another nameless Faunus that was occasionally bullied and stuck it through. The first week of summer vacation soon came, and true to her word Pantera was giving Blake her test.

Blake figured her exam would be some written paper exam testing her on all the things she learned in school and whatever Pantera taught her, just to make sure was paying attention in school. If it was a competence examination then it would be easy. But instead, it was combat assessment. They were going to have a mock duel. Well, not her and her guardian; Pantera enlisted the help of an older boy Blake never seen before. Blake was told the boy was visiting for a while and would be staying with them for a few weeks. He was an awkward child to Blake, brown short hair with red eyes and bull horns, he didn't talk much. He just carried around red blade. Blake was quite jealous he had a sword; a ninjatō no less.

Pantera told her she would thoroughly examine Blake's resolve. There was no criteria such as 'land a hit on him', 'survive for this long', 'or learn these set of complex movements'. At least none Pantera told Blake about. Instead Pantera told Blake that she was going to have a spar with this boy and probably get beat up, and that she had to fight back. Pantera was not going to let the boy hurt her any more than she knew what Blake could take, but she was going to lose this mock duel, she could not get mad, and if she had the resolve she could not give up. Otherwise, her hopes of going to a combat school were out of reach.

The duel was, less than promising. Blake was handed a handicap…or two. The boy fought with his bare hands and only defensively while Blake was given a bokken and allowed to be as offensive as she wanted. But that didn't seem to matter much for Blake. Her opponent, whoever he was, was much stronger than her. She didn't have any technique or strategy other than trying to get in close and land some blows. Short quick hits were the idea, to wear him down. But she was really bad at it and was finding she wore herself out more.

It was amusing to watch nonetheless. Blake would go in with a straight punch the boy dodged before pushing Blake to the ground. Body kicks were no good either, the older kid would block then grab her leg or sweep her feet, forcing her down her butt. At one point the boy flipped Blake on her back and Pantera became worried her sparring partner had overdid it. Blake just scrambled to her feet and shook her head. And then there was the wooden sword Pantera gave her; completely useless. The boy unarmed her plenty of times and in a desperate attempt to breach his defense Blake threw it but missed. Reminded Pantera of her own test when she was Blake's age learning combat; she was making all the mistakes she made, even throwing the bokken. Except her opponent was a grown man, her old and lazy mentor.

Pantera hopped that Blake would show willingness to continue to duel despite the very terrible score she was putting up; alas Blake was caving quickly. No matter how much she pushed the boy held firm and Blake's self-confidence was eroding. The end came when Pantera gave her sparring partner the go ahead to get a little offensive, to get her angry enough to fight back. So the boy went on the attack, slapping the girl in the head or on her back without being provoked, sweeping her feet whenever her feet like, even going so far as to laugh at her misery a little.

Easily broken, Blake gave one last charge. Throwing down her useless wooden sword she ran at full stream with the intentions of head butting him down. The boy just tripped her, and after she gained her balance the kid punched her in the arms. She dropped right in the middle of the room, digging her knees into her chest and holding her hands above her head, content to let the boy get whatever blows he wanted. Blake was now refusing to fight. Pantera stopped the spar and excused the boy from the room.

Blake guessed her test went bad, but was hoping her last act of cowardice didn't mean she failed. But it did; Pantera looked her in the eyes and shook her head. That's when the pleading protest began. Yeah she failed but what could you expect, she was 8. If she went to combat school, she'd do much better the next spar with that older boy. Pantera disagreed; this was the way she was tested and this was how she tested Blake.

She admitted perhaps Blake was too young for her to decide then, and upon further reflection, admitted that testing her same as her mentor was cruel; the assessment seemed hardly fair then. But it didn't matter how badly Blake performed, as long a she learned from her mistakes in battle and continued to push. She failed at both, giving up far too easy and hardly trying new way of confronting her enemy; except from throwing her weapon and the head-butt. Even if Blake was to go, Pantera would have to prepare her for the journey. Combat school was not a walk in the park, even the lower tier schools, and Pantera wasn't sure Blake had the "talent" for it.

Pleading soon gave way to arguments and Pantera had considered this being one of her lowest moments, actually entertaining a heated argument with an 8 year old and Blake wouldn't spare any feelings. She fused and whined about everything, the fight, school, Pantera, even the food she ate. She bellowed over and over again about how she wanted one thing and Pantera was taking it from her. If her parents were still alive, they let her do it. They'd send her to whatever combat academy she wanted to go to, Signal, Sanctum, wherever. As long as it meant she was happy.

Truthfully Blake didn't mean most of what he said about Pantera, but she wasn't above using guilt on her, until Pantera uttered those ugly words. She shouldn't have compared Blake's father to a mutt. When she said it, she was so very angry with Blake, that she was ready to serve her a painful punishment. What she didn't expect, was for Black to snap.

Pantera turned her back to the girl, but before she could register a dark blob moving in front her, something had smacked her hard in the face. Standing before her was Blake, eyes stark and wide, fire dancing in her pupils, holding the wooden sword in her hands. Pantera lunged forward to grab Blake but all she caught was another slap in the face and Blake's...shadow?

Blake wasn't in front of her anymore and when she turned around to what sounded like a roaring lion cub, Pantera instinctively lifted her arms to defend her face from the third strike in a rising block. The strike, it was strong; much stronger than Blake's previous attempts at hitting the boy. And again she saw it, the distance between the two of them widen as Pantera's eyes caught an after image of the young Faunus slowing disappearing. No sooner had Blake widen the gap; however, had she closed it to strike her side.

She was fast, faster than what Pantera registered before too, but Pantera could see the movement clearly this time and jumped to her right to avoid getting hit again. As soon as she landed on her feet Blake was on her again, roaring and jumping from her feet aiming for her head.

Quickly Pantera dropped into a deep shoulder width side stance, feet firmly planted parallel on the floor and knees pointed out. Her right hand took the force of Blake's swing and grabbed the wooden sword to pull from her grip. Her left hand pushed out like a jab, palm open into Blake's stomach to knock her down. She watched the child tumble to the ground then quickly spring up as if she hadn't felt a thing, shifting to Pantera's right in the form of another after image, then forward to attack, launching as if she was jumping from a spring. Tossing the bokken aside and shifting her stance with her left foot forward Pantera pushed her left hand out again, hitting her in the chest.

Blake stumbled back but quickly got her bearings and charged forward, murderous intent still burning in her face. Pantera saw Blake in front of her, and then, another after image as the child threw forward a punch for her right side. Shifting in stance once again her palm connected a hard force into Blake's abdomen to knock the wind out of her.

Struggling to breathe and move Blake was quickly scoped into Pantera's arms in an obvious attempt to subdue her. Refusing to submit Blake gathered her strength to head-butt Pantera, causing her to fall to the ground, taking the child with her still clutched in her embrace. Punching, scratching, kicking and biting whatever skin she could find Blake screamed her frustrated feeling, "I hate you!" and "Let me go!" ringing throughout the apartment, before the child eventually settled into crying into Pantera's chest.

* * *

Nursing the black eye Blake inflicted with her head-butt with a bag of frozen corn, Pantera sat in a chair near her kitchen table inspecting her face and neck for her injuries with a small mirror, Blake having been patched up and sleeping in bed. She was pretty sure her nose was broken, Blake having whacked her twice in the same spot with the bokken. No broken teeth, Blake still too week to do anything with her fist, but a small scar ran down her left cheek. Kitty sure had claws. And then there was her neck. Pantera winced at the bite mark; she would be playing that off as a hickey for a long time, ever though her associates knew she was hardly dating these days.

A very interesting turn of events this was, a few words Pantera in her better judgment would have never said had released Blake's aura and semblance. Shadow clones; few people had this ability, including her. But there it was; 4 times she had seen it, Blake using her speed and her furious drive to create temporary clone to throw her off and attack, her broken nose and _love bite_ as evidences.

Pantera chuckled at her own little joke, but inside was conflicted. Excited Blake had these gifts, she desperately wanted to nurture them the way her own mentor had done for her. Yet, it was but a week ago Pantera was dead set on Blake pursuing a different life path and now she was doing a complete 180. If she had never discovered her semblance she could have pushed the child in a different course. Still, her semblance and aura meant she could turn Blake into a warrior, just as the child requested. She could go on to combat school and maybe more doors would open for the child. But making her an assassin would surely increase Blake's violent tendencies.

Pantera grimaced at the slight pain in her wrist, the punishment of a decision to disarm girl in a fancy fashion. She'd do that never again. Pantera sighed and tossed the mirror aside, leaning back in her chair and the bag of corn fell to the floor. Decisions are hard to make when you have no idea what you are doing.

* * *

Blake hadn't spoken to Pantera for a week, choosing to remain inside her room, eat the very minimal, and interact with her book. In the week Blake pretended her home was 4 walls and a bookcase or novels and mangas her anger ultimately subsided, first by allowing the young boy, who was her sparring partner, Adam as he was called, to hang around in her room then with small obligatory greetings to Pantera when she left her nest for food.

By the beginning of the following week, Blake had returned to normal, the mellow child who would on occasions get excited about a new book she could read and cartoons. She hadn't forgot what Pantera said, but knew her caregiver didn't mean it, just as much as Blake never meant what she said to the panther. Still, the tension was there and Blake was having a hard time dealing with the uncomfortable silence and loneliness she felt.

Blake had given up on the idea of combat school, finally understanding that it wasn't just something to do; it was like a career choice. And it wasn't just any career choice; it was self-sacrifice for the greater good. Besides, Blake needed not worry about it now, she still had 2 more years before she would come of age, and 3 more after that before it was a lost cause. So for the following week, Blake was content to watch young Adam train with Pantera while being unable to join herself. Until in the middle of training session late in the week Pantera instructed Blake to clean the 'dojo' while Adam took a break.

Blake wasn't keen on cleaning the place and even complained about it. Adam laughed with an all knowing crackle as he handed Blake a clean dusting rag and bucket of water.

"This isn't cleaning, this is hard training, starting today", Adam replied with a wink, hand gesturing to the Faunus behind him burying her face in her hand.

Before Pantera could take it back Blake had clung to her neck in an excited thank you hug. Ruffling her hair and scratching base of her ear Pantera could only think that maybe the love bite was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

So right about now, we are either at the halfway point, or beyond the halfway of this story. For those of you staying with this, thanks. I appreciate it. as always, enjoy.

* * *

Sometime later in later life Blake would consider her training as an assassin's apprentice and later, a guerrilla freedom fighter for the White Fang as a gift, the training worth every bit of blood and sweat outpoured to make her as strong as she was now. As an 8 year old; however, Blake would question the logic behind her desire to learn combat, and her will to see it through.

Since her rather unfortunate bout with Pantera, Blake trained with Pantera day in and day out to be a warrior. The original intent was to merely prepare her to go to Signal Academy where he'd learn about dust, her aura and semblance, and fight with other children her age. But in the time the two began their training Pantera took it upon herself to instruct Blake. The little Faunus had made an impression on her guardian and Pantera was determined to nurture Blake's development herself.

Only, the young Faunus wished Pantera hadn't taken it upon herself.

Blake read it in her books of martial arts and fighting, how young children guided by crazy old Kung Fu masters or washed out boxers put their bodies through hard regimens of exercises to achieve some form of perfection or become a hero. Waxing car with cleaning rags, jumping on tall poles over oceans waters, punching dead cows in some butchers freezers; she always found those entertaining but an unrealistic portrayal of being a fighter. The young Faunus didn't actually expect to be worked in such a similar fashion as in her novels. Blake didn't think when Adam mentioned hard training; it'd actually be hard training. How mistaken she was.

No she didn't wash cars or slaughter pigs with her bare hands, but Blake was forced into mundane drills that as she became older, increased in frequency and became harder. At 8 and 9 years of age, she spent all her time conditioning to increase her endurance, become stronger, and more flexible. At 10 Pantera taught her combat techniques and katas for hand to hand combat. At 11 she was trained in a variety of weapons.

The time she spent under Pantera's instruction until her time working in the White Fang was physically, mental, and emotional exhausting. If Blake didn't think Pantera was drill sergeant before, she was certainly convinced Pantera was now. The constant drills, weapon trainings, and sparring where piled on top of book studies and mandatory readings of subjects in other professions to ensure Blake was not only a huntress but a scholar.

Eventually Blake tagged along hunting trips to further her training. That meant assisting in hunting and killing Grimm on easy job Pantera was assigned; rather the easiest and safest job anyone could give an adolescent. Not long after, the cozy apartment Blake learned to call home quickly became a forward operating base as the duo also traveled the world as nomads, going were jobs and the White Fang took them, learning worldly culture and the life of a huntress while returning to homes she hasn't been since she was a small child.

Hard work in the beginning, the training proved many benefits to Blake; it quickly became oddly enjoyable for the young Faunus, who found she had many skills to offer as an assassin. It was empowering for Blake to be able to stand her own against her peers in the White Fang who were more than just peaceful protestors, or hunt down Beowolves to expand human territories. The more Pantera pushed Blake to become better, the harder Blake pushed back, chasing the pursuit of knowledge for her intellect and strength, even designing her own weapon, the mysterious blade she christened Gambol Shroud.

Blake was growing, in ways that made Pantera proud. But perhaps she was growing too fast.

* * *

The adolescent and teenage years were always difficult for any young man or woman; these were the years one really grew into their selves. For Pantera, it was proving to be a pain with Blake. The physical and emotional changes Blake went through in her training spilled over in her entire being and her guardian could see she was transforming the same way a caterpillar became a butterfly, but these changed put a bit of strain on their relationship.

The least of Pantera's worries, the physical changes, were probably the easiest to pick up. Certainly the training was providing more muscle instead of fat, but biology was doing a number on her. Blake grew taller, spouting up like an oak tree with long smooth legs and arms devoid of hair; curves and bigger breast that would entice young boys, who could ignore her cat ears, into fawning over her soon followed. Blake's voice became deeper, more mellow and soothing as she childish high pitched cries of excitement were being washed away and replaced with monotone indifference.

Blake began to walk different, using her hips and long legs to strut and sway with each step as if she was on the runway. She changed her dark brown hair, allowing it to grow longer and convincing Pantera to allow her to dye it jet black. Her clothing also took a change. Her little warrior no longer desired hoodies or the regular karate gi she was fond of training in. Stockings, heeled boots, and vest were her clothing of choice, black and purple her colors.

To Pantera, Blake's body went through a metamorphosis with one clear message: I am ready to procreate. Oh how Pantera wished he could keep Blake as a little girl forever. But the Faunus was in puberty, she would be for a long time, and unlike most children who found the transition to becoming an adult uncomfortable, Blake seemly embraced the changes. She was constantly seeking how her body would fill out so that she may use this new found "sex appeal" to her advantage, and Pantera always kept a close eye on the many of male fans she accumulated, the dolts unknowing the beneath the black bows she added to her wardrobe rested a pair of black ears.

Emotionally Blake was changing ever so slightly. The girl was always righteous, but generally showed favoritism to her Faunus counterparts. Yet the more they traveled, the more Blake learned, and the more she experienced, the more her perception changed. Gone away was the shy child that usually kept to her books with a strong distrust of humans. In was the reserved but out spoke young woman who thought she could see all the world's social injustice, not just for Faunus, but human life as well. Slowly Blake's feelings changed, and the blood of a human soon held the same value as the blood of a Faunus.

Yet, it was hard to tell if Blake found her own philosophy in life, or if she was allowing other to write it for her. Blake was no longer a violent child of the slums, but becoming passionate warrior of people, and for that Pantera could be very proud. Yet, the young Faunus never seemly dropped the idea that justice should be served by any means necessary, someone that has made it way around the extremist of the White Fang for some years now. Taking a life was not her style, but Pantera felt she should have kept a careful eye on the Faunus Blake associated with; the Faunus who were slowly starting an uprising within the ranks of the White Fang…

Or maybe it wasn't many Faunus, but the conflicted feelings inside Blake that he caretaker couldn't fix; these feelings of love she was starting to have for one special Faunus among the extremist, one who was ready to die a martyr and take with a many people as he could to his grave, if it meant equality for his people.

Yes, Pantera was worried. Blake was slowly falling head over heels for an unstable young Adam, a boy she hardly knew but felt could trust, she the first day she met him. With the air of change sweeping across the organization Pantera could sense things would become much more difficult for them, and with uncertainty looming ahead, Pantera knew she had to focus on one goal, to protect what she now considered her kin.


	6. Chapter 6

"As you all know, our leader has stepped down and a new one has taken his place", a monkey Faunus spoke in a hush voice. Immediately whispers started among the crowd he spoke to. Tasting the thick tension in the air Pantera released a low growl from the back of her throat as voice questioned what was going on. Standing among the crowd of a hundred restless White Fang Faunus, Pantera was very nervous this evening.

"And with this change in leadership there will be some changes in White Fang policy." She didn't like being here, among these Faunus some with red eyes of anger, bearing fangs of intimidation. She didn't like the expressions on their face as the man before them spoke. Pantera didn't like the fact they were currently hiding out in an abandon warehouse on a fishing dock, hoping not to draw attention. She didn't like it because they knew the severity of the situation before them and Pantera was desperately praying it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I was told to be blunt with you, so here it is. The time of non-violent revolution has passed", the monkey Faunus spoke, his tone blunt and cold. Pantera could feel another growl escape but was caught in her throat as a soft hand grabbed at her left hand.

"I'm sorry", the older Faunus responded softly with a forced smile directed to child to her left. Faunus had tendencies to share characteristic with the type of animal they appeared "mixed' with. For Pantera, she actually growled like a panther, using different voices and tones to convey emotions she couldn't with words.

Blake nodded, face devoid of any expression, but if the grip on her wrist meant anything she was feeling just as nervous, Pantera rumbles doing nothing to settle her feelings.

"From this day forward the White Fang is planning to attack the problem of discrimination against our people in a more violent nature." Pantera felt sick to her stomach. Rumors had been spreading around the organization for a few years now, the demand for more force in an attempt to achieve goals being pushed. Pantera was hoping it would come to such a place where they would bear arms, but here it was two years later, the extremist of the organization were taking over.

Pantera watched the monkey Faunus with focus as he spoke about the changes the organization would experience; an apparent restructuring of the entire organization. He entertained question about the duties expected of members now; there would be different types of missions that would be conducted, a few safe but many more dangerous task as the White Fang grew stronger. One wolf Fauns questioned the amount of support this move.

She was sure the monkey Faunus detailing the information would lying in his answer, but it had seemingly drawn a lot of favor.

The panther slowly drew her glaze to the young man at her right. Adam knew all about this, and while she had tried to gather information from him over the past six months, he kept quiet. If he knew about the coming change, he should have said so sooner; this was certainly something to think about.

"All that said if you do not feel comfortable moving forward with us, then leave now. This is the only chance you'll get." An apparently they didn't have that luxury of time to consider what they learned.

An uproar was started with questions about information the Faunus making this announcement that wasn't clear or complete, doubts about how this total reversal in the goals of the organization, and expressions of fear on many of Faunus' lips. Unfortunately for them, many of these questions were left unanswered.

Pantera opened her mouth to ask Adam why he never mentioned this and what he was planning to do, but before the first syllable left her mouth he responded that she already knew the answer. Suspicions were confirmed, his involvement meant he was kept to secrecy, and yes, he was throwing everything into this new endeavor. That just meant one more question to ask.

"Blake, what will you do?" Adam posed, seemingly reading Pantera's mind. Blake has managed to avoid looking his way, but when heard his voice she nearly snapped her neck to look at him before turning her amber gaze at the older woman before her.

Words didn't need to be exchanged; even though Blake was only twelve, Pantera wasn't going to make this choice for her. Pantera should, and had every right to do so, but they both knew that while she wasn't mature enough to decide something like this, her fierce independence would decide her faith for her.

"Remember Blake, I'll protect you." Or maybe it was Adam that would convince her otherwise, his vow to take responsibility for her safety ringing in Pantera's ear as he drew Wilt from his side. Taking no more than a minute to decide Blake let go of the hand she held on to and draw her sword as confirmation.

That settled it for the trio, Pantera making the mental note to address their relationship later. Neither Blake nor Adam needed to ask, Pantera was going to follow whatever decision the junior assassin came to, but keeping her own blades Kagutsuchi and Raijin on her back.

In the time they took to make a decision the vast majority of Faunus in attendance had slipped away unsatisfied. Of the one-hundred or so for them that came, barely thirty remained; the doors of the warehouse closing shut after the last tail passed its threshold. The monkey Faunus leading the meeting looked over the remaining group, many of them young and middle aged adults, half of them homeless, less than were women, a few skilled hunters like Pantera in the crowd, and three were minors. This was more than he expected.

"Welcome brothers and sisters of the new White Fang. My name is Bō. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Watching from shadows of an apartment building a figure clad in black and blue took a long glance over the streets, examining the faces of pedestrians walking from store to store. Stretching the muscles in her neck the shadowed woman took sight of a tall dark skinned man with brown eyes nearly skipping down the street. His large jacket and long pants were out of season considering the weather in Mistral, this time of year. Then again, looking at her attire, reminiscent of those trained in martial arts, the shadowed woman though the same of herself.

With a smile that showed a few missing teeth the man seemed to be singing a rather popular song recently released by the famous The Achieve Men. The hiding Faunus was able to pick out a few words, something about a cube, teasing it, triple spikes, and several curse words. What was it called, "The Impossible Mission"? "The Brutal Game"? "The Brutal Mission"? Whatever it was titled, I didn't matter.

The shadowed woman kept her distance as she followed the tall man down the street, careful to keep from being seen but close enough to be within ear shot as she climbed up a building when he turned into a dark alley. Following from rooftop as best as she could, the man took a series of twist and turns between oddly connect alleyways as the building became older and more decrepit. Suddenly, the stretch of garbage and unsanitary waste slapped the Faunus' nose, vibrant blue eyes narrowing as she covered her nose with her hand, keeping view of the thug she followed.

Pantera knew exactly where the man was going. Between the industrial and commercial districts in the populated Mistral region city existed a dirty and disgusting place known as Slum Village, home of the poorest citizens of the city. Numerous abandon building populated by squatters, gambling houses, and brothels set up shop here as the dividing line between beautiful places full of history and culture. Crime was rampage here, but the powers that be never took the time to investigate this place; most of the "residents here" were Faunus.

If she had to guess, her target was going to gamble some money away or spend it on a cheap hooker. Pantera felt a low snarl emerging from her mouth, thoughts of young Faunus girls serving their bodies to cronies in cheap suits reminding her of a young child close to her heart; she restrained the urge to voice her discontent as her target stopped in front of a boarded up building. Watching him stand about and fumbled with removing the board cover the door, the panther cracked her back before picking up a small rock from the rooftop, she felt like playing a game.

The rock was thrown just inches from his head as it crashing into the board; immediately the tall man spun around to examine the alley behind him to see no one was there. Muttering curses under his breath he saw another rock drop in front of his feet. Confused the man foolishly looked up, and before he could mutter a question a right hook handed on his face.

Stumbling back the man was soon met with another punch, one to his abdomen, causing his to bend and clutch his stomach. Looking forward he caught a glimpse of a black tail and assumed it was what called "Faunus scum" exacting revenge for a beating he took part in. The thug immediately shot forward to tackle whoever was in front of him, stumbling on his feet and allowing Pantera to side step and serve him a roundhouse kick to the back of his head, his face landing on hard concrete.

Shaking her head Pantera slowly counted to five in her head before moving to the unconscious body lying on the ground. As the panther bent down over his body the thug quickly rolled to his back, a knife in his left hand aimed at her legs.

Pantera could see his not so subtle moves to pull out a weapon from his coat, and before he could register her quick movements, he screamed; the sudden pain in his wrist due to it being bent back to his forearm accompanying a cracking sound. In his anger the man shouted some words which Pantera recognized as not so kind things about Faunus. Again he screamed; the source of his pain this time coming from his left limb as a long blade was pulled from his thigh.

With a concussion, a stab wound, a broken wrist, and blood on his face, the man looked to his assailant and began crying a flurry of apologies and prayers in words not so commonly spoken in any part of the world; much to the surprise of Pantera, it was her native tongue.

Interrupting his tirade of apologies to save his skin the bright eyed panther loomed over him, couching as he laid between her legs, the hilt of her blade pressed against his chest, and asked "¿Cómo prefiere a morir; destripado como un pez o roto como un palillo?"

The bruised man froze in his attempt to escape, eyes never leaving the blade held in his attacker's hand. Never had he considered how he'd die, but in the moment he rejected both choices and offered her money if she left. Even in his line of business he never thought someone would ask if he would prefer to be gutted like a fish or broken like a toothpick. He always assumed he grow old and die in his sleep. Of course if he knew the whole story behind his aggressor he'd know not many of her victims get a choice in the matter.

Funny; for someone so important that the White Fang sent her out to complete the task, Pantera expected him to be much stronger and more fearless. It was such a pity that the thug before her wasn't her true target, mostly likely a grunt sent to deliver or return what she was after.

Well, she supposed that would be acceptable. The ex-huntress did enjoy easy jobs.

Pantera took his silence as an answer to do as she pleased, and when she finished she raided his jacket and pockets; she retrieved the small book her superiors asked her to track down, and for her own troubles, the money he would have spent tonight and a single red dust crystal.

* * *

Such was the nature of the White Fang just months after the organization's restructure. In the wake of new leadership the powers that be aimed to turn peace loving protestors into skill guerrilla fighters, disrupt that status quo, and make humanity see Faunus as their equals. That meant training the few members not fit for combat into useful soldiers for a liberation army, while more experience members assisted in laying the ground work for a bigger plan in the making; setting hierarchy, evaluating skills, recruiting new members, and establishing the organization on a world stage.

And Blake wanted nothing more than to have her involvement with this organization be recognized by her superiors and the two people who matter most to her.

The leaders tested her, gave her a cognitive and combat assessment to see where she stood, and to their surprise, she showed herself exceptional among her peers. She proved herself strong and tactical in battle and resourceful when handed with limited options. The White Fang needed members who were cunning and stealthy so they could gather information and complete the jobs they needed done. Blake showed them; her intelligence was unmatched for her age, her skills superb.

It was fortunate for the leaders that Blake came to them as a prodigy, her potential for growth outstanding, and her loyalty without question. Their only complaint, if any, was that Blake was just too young to fully trust the way they could with others of high caliber like Adam. But they could invest in her, groom her the way they made him.

So it started with training. They allowed her to spar with adult members, and she became stronger; they honed her skills in stealth with various planned drills, and she pasted each test; they partnered her with Adam and sent them on missions and with each completion, the tasks became harder and their leaders called on them more and more.

But for all her good, there was so much more this golden child had to learn before she could truly be elite. Or perhaps, there was something holding her back.

Blake glanced over the pages of her novel to watch the expression on the face of the older Faunus sitting across from her. It was rare for Blake to be in the company of her guardian these days. The two always missed each other due to conflicting duties that mostly sent Pantera across the globe, while Blake remained under the careful eye of Adam Taurus where the White Fang permanently set up base.

"You don't seem happy. Are you happy?" the younger Faunus asked, her tome now resting next to a discarded bowl of soup. Blake watched Pantera scratch the back of her neck before flashing a forced smile and reassuring her that everything was okay.

There had been many things bothering the young assassin for the past few weeks that pointed to the woman in front of her, and Blake wasn't quite sure how to talk to her about them. While their interaction was limited, in the times they have been together Blake could feel something off about her mentor.

"It's just that lately, you've seemed distracted." The usually warm and affectionate Faunus had grown cold and distant since the start of the new White Fang; whereas Blake was always willing to share her latest adventures with her guardian, Pantera always kept to herself. And then there was Adam; his personality and the amount of the time they spent together set Pantera on edge and Blake could always see it in her face whenever she mentioned his name.

Blake observed the panther in front of her, amber eyes looking for clues to decipher her mentor's emotions. Pantera hadn't made a comment about what she last suggested and Blake had a feeling it was something Pantera didn't want to discuss; the silence between accompanied by the clang of dishes and other conversation as they sat in the dining hall that evening.

After what seemed like forever her mentor finally spoke. "I am distracted, because I'm worried. I've heard about you and how you've become something special around the organization. We need to talk." Curious amber eyes watched as Pantera let out a long sigh before her stoic expression turned into a frown, the bags under her eyes becoming more apparent. Blake realized she must have been tired from the gauntlet of missions she had been assigned that kept her away for two weeks.

Blake opened her mouth to speak first but from the corner of her eye could see Adam walking towards their table. Sparing no greetings he informed the two that he and Blake had another mission, this time back in Vale. Another mission that involved tracking down some information, something they had to leave for immediately. Pantera waved off the young Faunus bidding her safe travels; they'd have their talk when she returned. Standing to her feet the duo made their way to the exit before Adam turned back around; he had a message to delivering to Pantera that he momentarily forgot, and it was something important.

"The Alphas would like to speak to you."


	7. Chapter 7

A talk with the Alphas; nothing of good ever came from a talk with the Alphas of the White Fang. Everyone in the organization knew that when the Alphas wanted to personality speak with you, trouble followed. It was common unspoken knowledge established early into the new venture. Each member, old and new, only spoke with the leaders in person once; the heads of the White Fang made it a point to talk to their recruits before they became involved. And those meetings were usual good.

However, all future contact was often limited by scroll, letter, or as Adam demonstrated, by word of mouth. As far as Pantera understood, there were a few shadow figures in the ranks that spoke directly to them because their only jobs were communications. They had no formal ranks but the Faunus around the organization had taken to calling them "Epsilons" or "Oracles".

To speak to an Alpha without going through an Oracle was bad news. To speak to all three Alphas usually meant you have done something to warrant your death.

Pantera mulled over that last thought as she walked on the overhead above the ground floor of the abandon factory turned base of operations. Giving short greetings to the other members she passed by, rustling the chains the hung from the ceiling Pantera came to the end of the walkway and passed up a flight of rusted stair that led the third floor and immediately into last door on her right.

Slowly stepping inside she was met with a smiling wolf, his ear erect, a stone faced lion whose wild hair truly resembled a mane, and a bored looking fox petting his tail. Pantera hated when that wolf smiled.

Pantera made a quick bow before the wolf Faunus spoke, instructing her to sit and relax in a chair no more than four feet away from table they sat at in the back of the small, white and grey washed room that had surprisingly bright lights.

The wolf was surprisingly informal as he called Pantera by first name, asked about her recent mission, how she was adjusting to life in the organization, and if she had any plans this evening. Pantera, not one for small talk despite her relationship with the wolf Faunus, answered in either one answers or very short responses that implied she was would rather get straight to the point than waste time.

"Pantera, we first want to thank you for your work with us so far", the fox sneered earning a growl from the lion that sat to the canine's left, "But we need to discuss your future with us."

Pantera raised an eyebrow as she listened to the wolf declare their continued need for her membership; they wanted to include her further into their operations and they had specific needs for her skill set. It appeared the walk to their makeshift chambers didn't mark the end of her existence, but it was when the wolf made the accusation that the ex-hunter was not devoted to the cause did Pantera become uncomfortable.

"We know why you joined the White Fang, and as you know once you join you cannot leave", Pantera shifted in her seat. "But as we stand now, we don't have a way to keep you from walking out our door, at least not now."

Pantera restrained from making a comment. The wolf knew her, he knew everyone, but he specifically knew her, their previous relation another scar burned on her body as she was reminded that he was an enemy that became a comrade and now her superior. He knew that he couldn't enforce the rule that binds members to his organization for life, especially not for her. But he had other way of enforcing his contract and knew more than enough about Pantera to use less deadly methods.

"Sparing the details of the _relationship_ you have with Blake Belladonna, one of our little prodigies, we know you are here because of her." Pantera growled. It wasn't really much of a secret; both Pantera and Adam were fiercely protective of the girl. But if Pantera's doting nature caused some questions about her loyalty to the three in front of her…

"I don't need to tell you what you already know. So to get to the point, how much of your freedom are you will to give up for hers?"

Pantera felt herself chuckle at his question. He had read her mind and confirmed this is what it came to. She was seriously going to barging with them, Blake's future in exchange for her own. Pantera slumped in her chair and she stared at the white ceiling above her.

Blake was a very promising member for the Alphas. If not for her age she would be among the same level as Adam as far as this organization functions. They were nurturing the young bull to take over when one of them no longer could, Pantera could guess, given his past and the fact his own mentor sat among the big three. She had to guess they were not above picking out likewise apprentices among the youth not yet of age. No one can predict what will happen five, ten, or fifteen years later, but as the saying goes, luck favors the prepared.

She also considered they weren't really looking that far ahead, and just wanted to make sure they didn't lose Blake and Pantera for whatever plans they had. Members with actual combat skills in the White Fang were a rare treat; they didn't have many hunters, mercenaries, or assassins. Eventually they'd have to move pass the point of set fire to shops that refused to serve their kind. Even if they appeared to have a set goal in mind they might as well have been throwing ideas to the wall to see what stuck.

The panther rested her gaze on the wolf in front of her. His grin told the whole story and he wasn't making any attempt to hide it. He waited his whole life to see justice. If he had to wait a few more years to achieve such, he'd be patient. Pantera knew the wolf had a master plan, for while he had little power to keep them lock down while the new White Fang was still young, he had one special pawn that would bind her. Hilarious; Pantera had to wonder what would have happened if she and Blake left when first given the opportunity four months ago, opting to ignore Blake's desire to stay with Adam.

That likely would have resulted in Blake joining anyway.

After a long silence Pantera spoke. "I will do everything you ask of me," There are infinite possibilities of what could have happened and what will happen. "But Blake must remain ignorant of everything until she becomes of age to make her own decision." She'd have to hope that the possible outcome she desired happened.

The fox Faunus, who could have been sleeping as far as Pantera cared, spoke up to reject the proposal, something about how there was no way they would agree to invest in someone who would leave them but was quickly shot down by the lion. The fox must not have known how much she had done their work for them.

The wolf barely spent time thinking it over, accepting her deal as it stood.

"Good, now you just have to sign it in blood."

* * *

Conflicting feelings and worries plagued Blake for the past few days. Between assignments and training, the young Faunus couldn't find the right time to sort her issues and confront her them. So, Blake spent a lot of time thinking and she had a lot on her mind.

Well, maybe not as much as any other adult, but enough to cause stress for the junior assassin and distract her from important jobs. Like right now, on her current intelligence missions.

Sitting in front of a wide wooden desk and black box filled with chips, circuits, and lights that illuminated the otherwise dark room Blake was once again stuck in her thoughts as she was desperately trying to crack the secret code that would unlock files stored on the computer she needed to take. Blake always picked the wrong time for her musings and today it was going to cost her. Stuck in her daydream the dark hair girl didn't notice she had but two more attempts to try and gather the information stored in the computer. What was worse was the fact that she and her partner Adam were on a tight time constraint to get in and get out, and she was getting close to having to abort the mission.

To be fair, this wasn't her fault. A member of the White Fang sent on an earlier assignment had retrieved an assortment of information the leaders needed to start gathering funds for larger operations. Names, dates, numbers, and passwords; Blake didn't know the specifics. All she knew was that thanks to their success she was supposed to have the keys she needed specifically for her mission. But she also heard that same person picked up the information from a low life thug. So either the information was fake and needed to be "fact checked", or she was really unlucky and the guy who owned this desktop decided to change his password on a whim.

Blake buried her head in her hands; this was the first big mission of her life and it was going so well too. The place she had been dispatched to was hardly guarded. Just a bunch of old fat men dressed in dark militant clothing but no more armed than mall cops, relatively speaking to how prepared she was. Blake was able to sneak in with minimum effort and she didn't have to dispose of a body or create some distraction. But coming to the home stretch she hit a roadblock; someone else's incompetent was going to get her in trouble. The budding ninja could only guess that this failure meant she'd go back to robbing home and settling fires to shops.

Lifting her head from her hands, Blake took a moment to survey the room she currently occupied for clues; a closed in space with one door that the large wooden desk faced. The place was large considering the couch and small coffee table to her left, but cramped and clutter with nothing but boxes piled on top of other containers, some full and over flowing, other empty and just taking up space.

To her back, a large one frame window covered with curtains. Earlier due diligence allowed her to make that window a point of escape as it over looked an outside walkway one floor below, which was hardly guarded as opposed to the ground floor. She could easily clear a path out and travel the shadows of the other building nearby back into the city.

The desk itself proved no better of a search than the office. Nothing but paper detailing purchases, illegible notes, doodles, and a lot of pictures of this man's daughter laying around.

Daughter…

Blake shook her head; in one of the few moments in her life she began to think about her parents. From the time she was born until the time she lost them, Blake could remember life with her parents was far from pleasant. Her family was poor, her father and mother both worked in the dust mines for the Schnee Dust Company but very early in her youth they lost the jobs and subpar housing they were given, due to her father being a very outspoken critic of SDC practices and worker's rights.

Fortunately, when her family was out of house and home, the White Fang had been there to provide for them as best as they could, so long as they helped their brothers and sisters in their noble cause of equal rights.

Queue the protest and demonstrations in every major city in Vale and in a select place across the globe; the injuries and abuse from vicious humans who attacked them. If it meant staying in someone's house and having a nice meal her family did it all, and they did it with pride, standing in front of every protest naively believing they were making a difference.

Well minus one protest that summer seven years ago. She wished she could go back in time and prevent her mother and father from going to that protest. Stop them from being indiscriminately targeted by spiteful humans because they had something to hope for and lose; their daughter.

After that Blake was supposed to be alone for the rest of her life as an orphan in the White Fang, until she met Pantera. The Huntress found her abandoned in a police station and for whatever reason she felt at the time, took her in. She figured the huntress was a member of the White Fang like her, only her duties to protecting all of humanity a little more important than protest for equal rights.

Internally Blake chuckled. It was only because people like Pantera, former hunters and huntress of the organization, people like Adam's parents, so she heard; it was because of them that human could afford such a luxury to discriminate and lay down rules to oppress her people. Every historian likes the claim dust as the turning point in mankind's survival, but what good was nature's wrath if no one knew how to use it.

Nonetheless, Blake was fortunate. Instead of moving from home to home learning new names and faces, Pantera took her in, formally adopted her, and raised her like Blake was her own fresh and blood, even though she had no idea how to raise a child.

Blake never said it, because it just felt strange to say, but Pantera was as close to a mother as she could now have. But looking back on their time in the White Fang so far, Blake could feel painful worry tying a knot in her chest. Pantera and Blake were slowly drifting apart; the black cat was growing up and the panther was keeping important secrets. Neither was willing to compromise how they felt, the junior assassin trying her best to show she was more than capable of doing things that were truthfully too much to handle, and the ex-huntress trying to keep Blake from learning secrets she was better off blissfully unaware of.

At least, that was the honest truth the young Faunus saw. If that wasn't the case then Blake knew she'd feel terrible being so far off the mark, feeling like a failure of an apprentice for being unable to read people the way she was taught, and a terrible "daughter" in general.

Speaking of daughter, why did this man line his office with so many pictures of his awkward eight year old? Did he have a wife? Wait…

Blake snapped to attention and tore through the desk she sat at pulling pages among pages out of drawers and cabinets near her. Coming to the bottom of deep drawer Blake pulled out a roll of duct tape and a crud macaroni drawing of a turtle she assumed could only be down by the elementary school child; "My turtle Sam" by Allie.

Blake typed in the name of the child in the password space before receiving another rejection. With a last try before a twenty-four hour lock out Blake spared the child's full name of "Allison" only to find it was the code she needed all along. God bless her perturbing thought leading to the solution she needed and the dumbass that didn't think of better password protection. Of course she cursed herself for not getting it sooner but she could berate herself later, she needed to retrieve the documents and get back as soon as possible.

Searching through file folders of business accounts, schedules, and… less moral entrainments she found what she needed to copy to the memory stick she was given to use. With a bit of glee for a job that was soon to be done the young Faunus couldn't help but think about how proud Adam would be. The older Faunus was her partner, her only friend, and a grateful presence in her life.

Somewhat like her, he grew up in complete care of the White Fang, traveling from home to home. None too fond of the older boy when she first met him the bull Faunus grew on her. He was almost the complete opposite of her personality; lazy, outspoken, and cocky, he enjoyed teasing her and showing off. But Adam was fiercely loyal, as if Blake was his younger sister, and when he eventually started to travel on his own, the young Faunus spent a lot of time visiting Blake. It could almost be said the two were never really apart; he helped Pantera train her when he could.

But if Blake wasn't sure about anything else, the disconnection between her and her mentor existed because of the tension between Pantera and Adam. The two didn't see eye to eye on much of anything, representing two different spectrums, and more often these days Blake put her faith, and life, in his hands. The panther called it anger from toxic influences but Blake saw it differently; he shared the same passion and fire for social change that she did. Of course that wouldn't be the only reason. To anyone who dared to look with discerning eyes, they could see why; Blake was in love.

The young Faunus' attention waivered too long; the door opened alerting Blake that she had been caught when the guard yelled to get her attention. _Damn…_

The sentry didn't wait for Blake to strike, shooting off two bullets into a shadow clone she left behind when she leaped from the chair. He spun around, radio transceiver in hand to call for assistance but was met hard in the face Gambol Shroud's katana hilt, twice. Stumbling back from the slightly surprising blow the guard kicked Blake in her stomach, causing her to yelp and fall backwards.

The guard shot at what he perceived was the fallen assassin but his bullet pierced nothing but air. Rushing to turn on the light to get a better view of what was lurking in the dark the sentry found his legs tangled in a ribbon and fell on his face. The man turn on his back but his last vision would be of golden eyes; Blake wasted no time in forcefully stabbing her blade deep in his chest.

Well this was terrific. If the gun shots didn't alert the sentries that something was amiss, then the frantic yelling on the radio was sure to cause alarm; Blake had to get out. The young Faunus blocked the door with stacked containers, moving and overturning a file cabinet creating a barrier. Checking to see if the file finished downloading Blake taped the radio's call button and tossed it aside, peaking out the window. Security suddenly became tighter under the intruder alert.

Sinking behind the window Blake un-wrapped her long scarf from around her neck, folding the ends of her thick garment four times over in a square; it was times like these she wished the White Fang had more funds to afford more equipment, like an actual suppressors.

Unsheathing her blade from her cleaver, Blake took a moment to examine it, running a finger over the flat side to the hilt. Gambol Shroud was an interesting piece she designed from numerous prototypes that were never forged. The blade was a remnant of her first weapon, a simple high quality steel blade affectionately named Susanoo. The simple sword was never meant to serve her as final weapon; Blake couldn't use it the way Pantera did with her other blades. Instead it lasted a short time as an in between until she could make something better and was put to good use in its mk. II variant, her current weapon that boasted three different transformations.

Blake cut her fond thoughts short to focus on the task at hand. She was wasting time. Transforming her katana into her pistol form Blake took her folded scarf and swaddled her gun, using the ribbon on her right arm to tie it.

One shot, that was all she'd get. Carefully opening the windows to watch the guards, Blake waited until the immediate danger of the patrolling man closest to her was far enough away for her to quickly set her sights on her target. Pointing to the back of his head the young Faunus pulled the trigger. The unfortunate man fell from the walkway and every sentinel in the immediate area ran towards him. Shouts and verbal insults were exchanged between them but with a small path open Blake used the temporary break in security to escape down from the window to the ground floor. Not looking back Blake charges into the darkness of the city where she'd met up with Adam again.

But she knew he was going to reprimand her for these blunders.


End file.
